


Groomzilla

by RoswellNM42



Category: Insatiable (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Any, any/any, "I never thought you'd turn into such a bride/groomzilla."





	Groomzilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).

It’s the wedding of Bob Armstrong and Bob Barnard, and it was always a given that Bob Armstrong, jr, would be a groomzilla, what wasn’t so apparent, however, was how much of a groomzilla Bob Barnard would be himself.

The wedding is set for July the 25th and Bob isn’t sure he’s gonna keep sane till then.

“How are things with you and Bob?”

Patty Bladell and Bob Armstrong are at the wiener taco, grabbing some lunch when she dares to ask how their wedding plans are coming along. Not just because she nearly ruined their relationship by outing Bob before he was ready, but also because she knows how much of a bridezilla Bob Barnard is turning into.

“He is driving me insane!”

Bob complains, emphasis on the insane part as he brings one hand outstretched slightly, in a way that shows he can’t handle anymore as he opens and closes his eyes to let himself focus, before he goes off on a tangent.

“He’s worse than me at a regional, beauty queen pageant contest, and you know how I like everything to be perfect and planned out, but this is just too much. We’re not even getting married till next year...”

He complained, his southern twang breaking through towards the end of his sentence.

“But how are you doing, anyways?”

His phone that’s placed on the table beside him, goes off then, he doesn’t even need to look at it, just takes the phone in his hand giving it a squeeze, as if that would somehow turn it off and stop it from ringing. He knows it’s Bob ringing to ask about yet another thing for the wedding.

“You should talk to him.”

Patty offers and Bob looks at her as if he’s considering it, maybe it was the only way to deal with this whole situation, just come out and say it, tell Bob he was being a bridezilla, if Bob Armstrong had ever seen one, it was him.

-x-

They’re at Bob Barnard’s house, where thieve more or less been living together, after Bob Armstrong was outed and Coralee threw him to the curb, when their affair was revealed out in public, and their marriage finished.

“Bob, I need to discuss with you where the –"

And he’s about to ask something about seat planning for the wedding but Bob doesn’t just want to, at this point, but needs to stop him before he goes on, for the sake of his sanity.

“I know if anyone should understand, it ought to be me, but you need to stop this, Bob!”

And Bob Barnard is actually taken back, stairs straight out to Bob, as if he’s trying to understand what’s going on, as he blinks to his soon to be future husband, who he has loved since they where fourteen years old. Who he finally gets to call his, and who he will be marrying soon.

"I never actually thought you'd turn into such a bridezilla.”

And there it was, he had finally told Bob what he had been feeling for weeks now, but somehow, the hurt that crossed over Bob’s face was something that immediately pulled at his heart strings. And he wants to take it back, but can’t.

“Bob...”

But the man had just left without saying anything, obviously upset. The room becoming all to silent, something that Bob Armstrong had taken for granted when he was with Bob....was just how much he would fill the room up and make him feel less alone and drown out the silence of any room they where in together.

-x-

There is a dip on the bed beside him and he knows he's got to make it up to Bob. When his future husband is brushing his teeth just before bed, and there is a dim light coming from the bathroom door, he thinks about how much he hates going to bed without them making up, after a fight, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to make it up to him, before they go to sleep, if Bob even wants to talk to him, that is.

“I’m sorry...”

Bob Armstrong whispers to other Bob when he finally turns to him on the bed, so there facing one another. Finally ready to talk to him after their argument earlier on, that saw Bob Barnard walk away without saying anything.

Bob Barnard tucks a hand underneath his head and pillow, and sighs.

“I’m sorry, too, it’s just that I’ve been loving you for so long....now that I actually get to have ya, and show you to the world, that your gonna be mine forever, I may have gone a little crazy, but that’s what ya do to me, Bob! Make me crazy with how much I love ya.”

And what’s he gonna say to that, but maybe admit that he might be marrying the best man in the entire world.

“Oh, Bob! I’m sorry.”

He says grabbing hold of his face with both hands and bringing his future husband in for a kiss.


End file.
